


Needs Not to Nourish

by FlowCloud (Envy_The_Homunculus)



Series: Character Sonnets [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envy_The_Homunculus/pseuds/FlowCloud
Summary: Ren looks at Goro and sees more than most.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Character Sonnets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Needs Not to Nourish

Your eyes, emptier than your glove that lies  
  
Abandoned, destitute on the counter,  
  
Are a patina over your corvid cries,  
  
Laminated, embossed, and left to flounder.  
  
You gild your garden overgrown with weeds,  
  
With thorns, with defenestrating nightshade,  
  
Obscuring these behind more genial deeds,  
  
Covering spite with amity premade.  
  
But I, having no need for my glasses,  
  
Still see more clearly past your pretenses  
  
Than another, whose gaze quickly passes  
  
Over your buried truth to view your defenses.  
  
You have a heart that needs not to nourish,  
  
And I want only for it to flourish.


End file.
